


Good Mornings

by mchotstufff



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Malec, Malec Fluff, One Shot, POV Magnus Bane, malec light smut, one shot writing, smut without smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 19:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13465089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mchotstufff/pseuds/mchotstufff
Summary: Alec proves Magnus wrong.





	Good Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings! This is a short one-shot, but it's a work nonetheless. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> This was not beta-read.

Magnus didn’t know why he was awake. There were no lingering thoughts of nightmares or other demons rambling off in his head. He was empty. And that’s what bothered him. He slipped silently from the silk sheets and left his peaceful Alexander to the wistful grasps of sleep. He smiled at the soft little snores that came from his throat, even though he consistently denied the act. Magnus loved every part of him.

He made his way to the kitchen and noticed the time: two in the morning. It was never too soon to start the day, Alexander had told him once. He’d have to use that. He barely even noticed the passing of time, hour after hour, until he heard his name being called from the bedroom in attempt to gain his attention. “I’m in the kitchen, darling.”

Alexander appeared soon after with an apparent bird’s nest wrapped around in his hair. The poor locks were pointing every direction. “Why’d you leave?”

“Couldn’t sleep.”

“Again?” This was not like the first time. He wasn’t able to sleep in the nights following the after effects of Azazel’s spell and ever since then Alexander was worried whenever he didn’t get a good night’s rest. He tried to hide his wince, but Alexander’s hand on his arm told him it hadn’t worked. “Tell me.”

“There’s nothing to tell. I promise.”

“Okay. I trust you. You know I do.” Alec reassured him with a kiss to the forehead. Magnus could feel the instant relief and warmth that always came with it. “Coffee?”

Magnus poured him a grateful cup of just coffee. “Isabelle called an hour ago or so.” Alec groaned just before taking a greedy sip of the bitter brew. Magnus could never understand how he could drink the stuff. He preferred just the right amount of sugar and cream. “Patrols. Are you using me as a means to get out of your job, Shadowhunter?”

Magnus elicited a growl of sorts from Alexander’s throat. He knew exactly what the nickname did to the man. His darkening eyes surfaced over the rim of his cup. “No comment.”

He took a moment to take a long drink of his cup before saying the choice words he’d decided on: “Well fuck me if I’m wrong, but isn’t that a Shadowhunter’s job? To protect people?”

“You’re wrong,” he spit out without missing a beat. He nearly cut the man off after the first question. “You’re wrong.”

“Am I?” Magnus coyly kept his gaze low on the prowling Shadowhunter. He stepped closer and closer to the magical man, side stepping the counter and gracefully setting both of their cups out of harm's way. They had already broken too many cups. Alexander picked him up with one swipe of his arm and Magnus in turn wrapped an arm around his neck, keeping the other free to stroke the stubble on the underside of his jaw where it met his neck. He almost earned a low purr had it not been for the small yelp when he rear touched the surface of the dining room table.

“You said a Shadowhunter’s job,” Alec corrected, and expertly started to lower the both of them until Magnus was completely parallel with the table. “It’s not just me, Magnus. It’s the both of us. I’m the man running the streets, the shadows. You are my eyes in the sky and the power thrumming through the city. We protect the people. Shadowhunters and Downworlders.”

Magnus’ mouth ran dry. “I…. I stand corrected.”

“You lay corrected. And oh so wrong.”

“Alexander…” Magnus’ brain practically short circuited when he placed his open lips to the hollow of his collar bone. He was thankful he was able to get the chopped words out, “What do you plan to do to me now?”

His dear Alexander didn’t have the room to say anything else. His lips were all too preoccupied with the exploration of open fresh skin. The junction of his neck, the curve of his shoulder, the center of his chest, the smooth skin void of his belly button, and more. So much more. Magnus’ body arched to the touches, licks and kisses that Alexander had become well-adept in. He would be happy to say that they only broke a chair that morning, and Magnus had the best sleep in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted over on my tumblr: endlesstalesofwonder.


End file.
